Minhas Riquezas e Meus Tesouros?
by Aoi Raito
Summary: A vida de Gol D. Roger se esvaía como as águas de um rio que fluem em direção ao mar. No entanto, envolveu-se na mais improvável das relações com uma bela moça, Rouge, cujo cabelo ora irradiava um singelo tom rosado, ora se perdia numa chama fugaz. Por ela, por seu filho e por todos aqueles que o seguiam, Roger desafiou a morte e abraçou a eternidade. Rouge fez o mesmo por ele.


**Minhas Riquezas e Meus Tesouros?**

As ilhas do South Blue são quentes e alegres. Roger sabia bem disso. Seu navio já havia atravessado todo o mundo — de leste a oeste e de norte a sul —, e poucas coisas poderiam lhe surpreender. A lua brilhava no céu da noite, com uma agradável brisa oceânica a soprar pela baía e pelos campos, e pela vila, que acesa e alegre retumbava numa festa há dois dias.

— Conte-me novamente sua história, Capitão-Rei-dos-Piratas. — Ela disse, com aquele sorriso travesso empesteando seus lábios. — Aquela da ilha no céu.

— Ora, Rouge-chan. Parece que desacredita das minhas aventuras, pois sim? — Roger respondeu devolvendo o copo de saquê à mesa, fazendo um estrondo que se perdeu no meio de todo o barulho da vila. — Se está assim, tão curiosa com a Ilha do Céu, podemos leva-la até lá. Ah, sim. Faz muito tempo que não os vejo, também. O deus e todo o povo que vive lá. — Gargalhou consigo em sua própria nostalgia. — Que saudade!

Rouge era uma belíssima donzela que vivia na vila. Seu cabelo era de um loiro único, confundindo-se com a cor do sol quando brilhava ao meio-dia. Na verdade, era uma cor estranha que mudava de aspecto conforme o dia se ajustava. Ora estava claro num tom rosado, ora intenso numa chama fugaz. Quem diria que seria Rouge e suas sardinhas que prenderiam a atenção do Rei dos Piratas. Olhe lá que não há muito ele conseguira seu título, e muitas vezes se via rodeado por mulheres as quais sempre renegou. Que poder teria Rouge sobre Roger?

Rayleigh ria das constantes quedas de seu capitão pela donzela. Não porque Roger se rendia a quaisquer palavras de Rouge, mas porque ela sabia como deixa-lo constrangido. O homem mais poderoso dos mares… Constrangido. E não era pelo que ela dizia, mas sim pelo _como_ ela dizia. Suas palavras adocicavam o mais amargo dos achaques, que dizia Barba Branca ser originário do East Blue. "Roger é alguém difícil de engolir", ele disse, "desce amargando e a saída não é nada agradável". As tripulações de ambos riram naquele dia, mesmo sendo inimigos. Que faria aquele gigante de bigode branco se soubesse que seu maior rival padecia sob o charme de uma donzela? Ah, ele riria. Ele riria gostosamente.

— Tudo bem, Capitão. — Ela piscou. — Eu vou se me deixar ficar em sua cabine… — E reiterou com a voz baixa e rouca — Com você.

Nunca se viu Gol D. Roger engasgar-se com saquê (a bem da verdade sim, mas nunca por causa de uma mulher). Mais uma vez a tripulação do Rei dos Piratas ria, e ria de seu próprio capitão. Alguns, no entanto, achavam Rouge de uma beleza substancial e impreterivelmente suas bochechas também coraram. Rayleigh caíra no chão de tanto rir.

— Ei, Rouge-chan, não vá matar o nosso capitão antes de o dia raiar — um disse entre a multidão, ainda dançante e alegre como todo lugar por onde Roger passava.

— Cale a boca, seu desgraçado! — Roger bufou recompondo-se. — E Rouge-chan, pare já com essas brincadeiras. Já disse que não vou me casar com você.

Sim, _isso_ ele havia dito várias vezes. Mas Rouge sabia insistir muito bem.

— Ora, Capitão. — Ela sorriu estonteante e todos ali pararam para vê-la. — Eu não disse nada sobre casamentos agora.

Foi numa das noites que seguiram na qual Roger ficou bêbado de trocar os pés. Havia um ditado no North Blue que dizia "os maiores inimigos dos homens são as mulheres e a bebida". O Rei dos Piratas haveria de descobrir, amargamente (ou não), o significado disso.

Apoiava-se com dificuldade à parede de um beco qualquer. Sequer se lembraria de que passou por ali. Provavelmente a imagem trêmula e pouco vívida da donzela que o ajudava seria a única memória entre o beco e o navio. Roger trocou os pés pelo menos sete vezes antes de subir para o convés (e vomitou umas duas, também). Nunca alguém o tinha visto daquele jeito.

— Isso, Capitão. — Segurou-o com firmeza enquanto ele vomitava no mar. Havia mais ternura neste gesto do que em qualquer outra palavra que Rouge proferira a Roger. — Vai passar. Vai passar.

Sempre dizia isso com um sorriso tenro, embora em seu íntimo faiscasse um desejo devasso. Roger não conseguiria discernir quaisquer ações de Rouge antes que ela o mergulhasse na água fria (e ouvisse dele algumas maldições, as quais alguém jugaria muito impróprias aos ouvidos de uma donzela). Rouge queria aguentar até que ele comesse um pouco de doce — sabia que cortava parcialmente o efeito do álcool —, mas vê-lo desnudo no meio da água, com cara de sarjeta, daria sabor tão especial a um beijo que mal se conteve.

A lua brilhava no alto, projetando sua luz amarela para dentro do banheiro. Estavam lá apenas Rouge e Roger, este despido e semiconsciente, aquela excitada e impertinente. Moveu-se para trás da banheira do capitão, sem tirar a mão de seu ombro, e deitou a cabeça dele sobre a borda. Roger encarou-a com curiosidade e fraqueza, mas Rouge não se importava. No fundo sabia que ele desejava aquilo tanto quanto ela. Os lábios do capitão eram amargos pelo álcool e adocicados pela aventura. Para ele, os lábios da donzela eram intensos e refertos de ternura.

Gol D. Roger não mais protestaria sobre as investidas de Portgas D. Rouge. Ela despiu a primeira alça de seu vestido, depois a segunda, e nisso o beijo já se intensificava sem o controle de ambos. Se houvesse alguma música no porto, seria apenas do vento soprando de norte para o sul e rodopiando pela praia. Rouge estava quase com o busto despido, e durante um breve corte no beijo voltou-se para o lado da banheira (seria impossível adentrá-la por onde estava). Primeiro uma perna, depois a segunda, e seu corpo agora prendia o do Rei dos Piratas… O homem mais livre do mundo. A barra do vestido estava ensopada e flutuava na água, enquanto no rosto de Rouge estampava-se o desejo por mais um beijo. Roger dessa vez segurou sua cintura, mas nunca disse uma palavra, até porque seu orgulho de pirata não o permitiria admitir que adorava — e há muito ansiava por — aquilo.

Os beijos não mais se limitavam aos lábios de cada um. Navegavam pelos pescoços, braços, rostos… E Roger também se aventurava nos seios de Rouge, agora livres, com o vestido preso somente à sua cintura. Agarrava-a pelas costas e beijava-os intensamente, ora usando a língua, ora envolvendo-os com a boca. E a moça gemia alto, amassando o cabelo de Roger e forçando seu corpo contra o dele. Vez ou outra, chamava-o de capitão entre gemidos e suspiros, e aquilo o enlouquecia um pouquinho a cada vez. _Capitão_ , ela disse; e ele chupou um bico do seio. _Capitão_ , ela disse; e ele agarrou suas cochas e seguiu arranhando-as até as nádegas. _Capitão_ , ela disse; e a essa altura ele não soube mais o que fazer. Persistiu no que já estava, mas Rouge só dizia _capitão_ quando queria algo mais.

Ela beijou-o nos lábios impaciente. Com um singelo desviar da roupa íntima sentou-se sobre o capitão, e gemeu tanto de dor como de prazer. Seria sagaz dizer que os dois tornaram-se um a partir daquele momento, e apesar de Rouge ser tão altiva, tão destemida, tão intimidadora, ela ainda era uma garota. Ou havia deixado de ser para se tornar uma mulher.

O ditado mais apropriado agora seria "o amor é um furacão", comumente citado no East Blue. O amor é um paradoxo, pois até mesmo o tempo ele manipula: para dois amantes flui numa lentidão térmica, para o restante do mundo corre sobre um rio tempestuoso. Rouge abraçava Roger contra seu peito e gemia com fervor. O nível de água na banheira subia e descia, e o excedente derramava-se sobre o chão numa dança imparável. Era bom, pois a água aliviava a dor da primeira vez de Rouge. O sangue que verteu com sua virgindade já se dispersava na água, e em pouco tempo só se podia ouvir os tinidos das vozes perdendo-se em gritos e gemidos. Com a intensidade de uma batalha veio o ápice, e ambos se exaustaram na banheira.

No dia seguinte, as ondas balançavam o Oro Jackson num ritmo lento, e os cantos das gaivotas ecoavam pela baía e para além dela, onde os piratas dormiam após a festa. Gol D. Roger acordava sozinho e com uma terrível dor de cabeça. Lembrava-se da incrível noite que tivera, mas parte de si preferia não lembrar. Havia maiores motivos para renegar Portgas D. Rouge do que demonstrara. Em seu coração cresceu uma doença incurável que em menos de dois anos matá-lo-ia, e os sinais de sua debilidade já se manifestavam sob a fraqueza contra bebidas.

Roger desceu o convés vestindo apenas uma camisa branca e a calça costumeira de seu uniforme. Deixara o manto para trás, pois o dia seguia quente e claro sob o brilho do sol. O lado esquerdo de sua cabeça latejava, e mesmo assim ali emergia a lembrança da noite com Rouge que acelerava seu coração. No entanto, mesmo as batidas rápidas não diminuíam seu pesar. A hora da partida se aproximava, e para um homem condenado o amor é apenas um empecilho.

Quando chegou à vila, notou mais ao longe a jovem que sorria e tagarelava com as pessoas. Muitas delas eram membros de sua tripulação, que acordavam para continuarem a festa. Já deviam passar dos cinco dias e a tripulação não parava de comer e beber. A música ainda crescia, mesmo quando a comida ou a bebida acabavam e tinham de busca-los numa cidade mais distante. Quando Roger pisou entre a multidão, os olhos dele e os de Rouge cruzaram-se novamente. Havia algo de distinto nela, talvez seja o título de donzela que acabara de cair em desuso, ou talvez o fato de ela estar ainda mais bela que ontem. Seu cabelo brilhava no tom rosado, mas logo se perderia na chama fugaz — e Roger não desejava esperar que isso acontecesse. Um sorriso desenhou-se nos lábios de Rouge, e seguindo seu olhar todos ali notaram a presença do Rei dos Piratas.

— Homens, — ele disse altivo, como um capitão que manuseia o leme sob uma tortuosa tempestade — não ficaremos aqui muito tempo. Aproveitem, festejem, dancem e cantem como nunca antes, pois em dois dias partiremos para os Cabos Gêmeos. Levaremos Crocus-san de volta ao lar.

— Sim, Capitão! — Gritaram em uníssono.

Todos os que ainda dormiam levantaram para continuarem a festa. A vila simpática do South Blue haveria de vibrar até o último instante em que os piratas de Roger estivessem ancorados ali. O sorriso de Rouge diminuiu, mas não se perdeu. Fez o que Roger mais temia e aproximou-se dele, como um predador aproxima-se de sua presa.

— É uma pena que já esteja com a partida marcada, Capitão. — Ela disse e Roger tremeu sob o vocativo. — Pretende voltar algum dia?

Ele bufou e desviou o olhar. Rayleigh cruzara os braços com um sorriso gentil, mas que carregava uma dolorosa preocupação.

— Não seja estúpida. Somos piratas e não nos prendemos a nenhum lugar. Navegamos os mares com selvageria! Não há nada para nós em terra! — Disse com orgulho, mas com tanta imprecisão que até mesmo seus tripulantes riram. Roger sabia fazer muitas coisas, exceto mentir.

— Oh, é sério? — Rouge questionou com um olhar penetrante.

— Não seja tão duro, Capitão Roger. — Disse Shanks, o pequeno aprendiz, subindo um telhado com uma garrafa de saquê em mãos. Em sua cabeça assentava-se o antigo chapéu de palha do Rei dos Piratas, velho e maltrapilho, mas com um significado tão profundo quanto as águas do oceano. — Buggy ainda quer explorar a ilha mais a sul e mais a leste à procura de tesouros! — E riu, dançando ao som da música que soava pelo quarteirão. — Vamos voltar aqui! Por favor!

Roger suspirou e encarou seu imediato, Silvers Rayleigh, e seu médico, Dr. Crocus. Apesar de sorrirem, emitiam suas preocupações com olhares hesitantes. A postura rígida que um velho pirata possui perde todo significado diante da insegurança.

— Talvez eu volte em algumas semanas. — Girou os calcanhares e voltou para a baía.

O grito de alegria dos piratas foi estrondoso.

Roger zarpou dois dias após a festa. Rouge mantinha a mão no peito, e em seus lábios abria-se um doce e singelo sorriso. Como um pirata, Roger havia se acostumado a dizer adeus às pessoas que conhecia em suas aventuras, embora aquele adeus fosse um pouco mais doloroso. Ninguém sabia do envolvimento do Rei dos Piratas com a bela Rouge, e poucos se davam conta do triste destino do capitão. Sua vida se esvaía como as águas de um rio, que fluem de uma nascente e escoam para o majestoso mar. Este que, por sua vez, pode-se erguer como o verdadeiro rei do mundo, mas deixa que suas águas sejam navegadas por homens, mulheres, crianças, animais… Sonhadores; e enfim piratas e marinheiros, duas faces de uma mesma moeda que vive a girar eternamente, batalhando pelo equilíbrio do mundo. Uma batalha um tanto quanto egoísta, embora necessária.

Após deixarem Crocus-san nos Cabos Gêmeos, os Piratas Roger lhe fizeram uma enorme festa de despedida. No entanto, Laboon, a Baleia, insistia em chocar-se contra a Red Line na esperança de reencontrar seus companheiros desaparecidos há trinta anos. Tudo porque Crocus lhe disse que os Piratas Rumbar estavam mortos; era muito para o pobre Laboon suportar. As mazelas da doença de Roger pareciam crescer, e nas semanas que seguiam seu corpo padecia com inúmeras fraquezas. As primeiras foram as dores no peito, que vinham acompanhadas de uma fulminante falta de ar. Em seguida vieram os desmaios, inadvertidos, silenciosos, que o abraçavam nos momentos de maior emoção ou fúria. Roger já não tinha o mesmo vigor para as batalhas, e estas pareciam consumi-lo cada vez mais rápido, mesmo contra os mais fracos dos inimigos.

As semanas se somaram em dois meses, e depois desse tempo decidiram retornar ao South Blue. Mais um mês levou a trajetória, e ao aportarem novamente na pequena vila lá estava Rouge, bela e altiva, como nunca esteve antes. Roger desceu o convés com a mão na nuca, sorrindo como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas foi recebido com um forte soco na cabeça.

— Por que me deixou esperando tanto tempo? Eu fiquei muito preocupada! — Exclamou segurando as lágrimas que pendiam de seus olhos. — Que bom que vocês voltaram. — E Rouge abraçou-o, dando a si mesma o direito de chorar sua felicidade.

Mais uma vez a pequena vila no South Blue haveria de retumbar numa longa festa. Mais uma vez o navio do Rei dos Piratas haveria de tremer sob o amor de Rouge e Roger, agora sem pudores ou sarjetas.Dormiram juntos, na chama de um orgasmo… E acordaram juntos, nus, no aconchego de um abraço. Ainda era madrugada e as ondas batiam contra a praia, com uma fresca brisa a soprar pela janela da cabine. A noite não tinha luar, apenas as estrelas que manchavam o céu numa infinita malha azul, cuja luz pálida perambulava pelo quarto em pequenas oscilações acompanhando o ritmo do navio. Rouge rodeava o indicador pelo peitoral de Roger, suas bochechas queimando num pequeno rubor, e o Rei dos Piratas suspirando e apreciando o balançar de seu navio.

— Ei, _Capitão_? — Ela chamou, fazendo-o estremecer sob o tom de sua voz. Roger podia jurar que ela mordia o lábio inferior, como só uma menina travessa faria. — Se fosse ter um filho, como ia chama-lo?

— Um filho? — Estranhamente a ideia o agradou. — Por que faz essa pergunta?

— Não sei. — Respondeu distribuindo beijos ao longo do braço e pescoço de Roger. — Mas se fosse par ter um, como ia chama-lo?

Roger pensou um pouco e abriu um sorriso.

— Eu adoraria ter uma filha. Meninas são doces e agradáveis, ao contrário de homens, que são grosseiros e repudiantes. Deve ser um nome tal qual ela: Anne… Gol D. Anne. — Ele deu uma pequena risada. — Oh, mas pode ser que não seja uma menininha, afinal. Pode ser um garoto. — Assumiu um tom pensativo, como uma criança que escolhe seu presente. — Tenho medo de ele se tornar como eu, caso nasça garoto. Sou uma péssima pessoa, Rouge-chan; não tenho escrúpulos tampouco respeito. Ia ser tão grosseiro quanto todos os homens que conheço. No entanto, acho que Ace é um bom nome. Gol D. Ace. — Rouge deu um pequeno risinho e aproximou seu corpo do dele. — O que foi? Do que ri?

— Sua ideia de que menininhas são doces e agradáveis é ultrapassada, _Capitão_. — Diz naquele mesmo tom que o entorpece, logo o tomando num novo, porém curto beijo. — Mas por que quer tanto assim uma menina?

Roger fez uma careta.

— Tenho a impressão de que se ele for homem vai acabar me odiando. — Ele disse, de um jeito estranho apertando a mão de Rouge. — Todos os homens acabam me odiando, no fim.

Rouge sorriu com uma estranha felicidade. Naquela noite, dormiu com um braço sobre o peito do Rei dos Piratas; e com o outro junto ao corpo, cuja mão acariciava o próprio ventre.

Mais duas vezes Roger partiu, e outras duas vezes ele voltou. Em ambas havia se despedido com a mesma felicidade com que voltava, embora o passar do tempo lhe tornasse mais fraco. Na primeira volta os piratas não festejaram. Vieram, pegaram suprimentos e foram embora. Rouge mantinha atrás de sua orelha uma rosa vermelha e perfumada, e os piratas despediam de seu aceno quando zarpavam rumo ao horizonte. Na segunda vez, após um mês e meio, Roger podia ver um brilho diferente no olhar de Rouge. Seu corpo transmitia uma voz diferente, como se não fosse apenas uma, mas duas vidas entrelaçadas por um fio do destino. O pensamento lhe trouxe medo e felicidade, mas como o poderoso homem que é, engoliu o medo e festejou sua felicidade.

O Rei dos Piratas teria um filho. Ninguém além dele e Rouge poderiam saber disso. Nem Rayleigh nem alguém de confiança. O filho ou filha do Rei dos Piratas seria chamado de cria do demônio, e o mundo odiá-lo-ia pelos pecados cometidos por seu pai. Mais uma vez a vila retumbou numa grande festa, e desta vez Roger visitava seu primeiro e grande amigo de inúmeras batalhas.

— O tempo passa, velho amigo. — Ele disse entornando uma garrafa de saquê. — Nem mesmo a bebida tem o mesmo sabor para mim. — Riu gostosamente, como se a morte fosse nada a se temer. — Você pode acreditar no que quiser, Rayleigh. Nós já vimos tudo o que o mundo pode oferecer e por isso somos chamados de reis. O mundo não mais tem direito de nos ditar regras. — Levantou-se de seu assento no bar, enquanto o imediato permanecia inerte. — Ser ou não ser rei, isso não importa de nada para um homem à beira da morte. Tudo o que quero é aproveitar meus últimos dias com o mínimo de honra que se pode ter ao navegar esses mares. Escolho, portanto, não acreditar na morte. — Rayleigh encarou-o com uma expressão surpresa. — Para isso, pelo menos, o título de Rei pode servir.

— O que quer dizer, Capitão? — Sua voz alterava num baque.

— Eu não morrerei, velho amigo! — E riu novamente, saindo do bar como se aquela conversa não tivesse ocorrido.

Roger mergulhava-se no prazer de ouvir a voz de seu filho, ainda uma criatura pequena e frágil brincando de se preparar para a vida. Em seu íntimo não se alimentavam arrependimentos, apenas a vontade de observar mais longe no tempo; nos misteriosos vales do futuro, caminho pelo qual não poderá passar. No entanto, talvez por suas viagens ou por sua imensurável força, Gol D. Roger assumiu a morte como algo passageiro: seria ela o fim da vida como se conhece, ou seria o momento em que seu nome desaparece das lembranças de todos? Para o Rei dos Piratas – alguém sem orgulho de títulos ou vitórias, e que deseja para si somente a liberdade – a segunda opção parece mais agradável.

Eis que ainda no alvorecer, deixando para trás seu navio, sua tripulação, o amor de sua vida e seu filho, Roger parte apenas com um pequeno barco. Ao Sul ele via os rostos confusos e tristes, alguns até mesmo chorando, sem entenderem o que estava para acontecer. Somente Rayleigh, um homem duro e experiente, erguia-se como o braço direito do Rei que acabava de abandonar seu trono. Ele já sabia que destino aguardava o seu capitão, por isso segurava Rouge, chorosa e desolada, destacando-se em meio à multidão e debatendo-se ante à morte do homem que amava. Roger ainda podia vê-la bela e radiante sob a luz do dia. Seu cabelo estava no tom rosado com a flor vermelha pendendo atrás da orelha. Quase se sentia o perfume a meia milha de distância.

Roger despediu-se de todos com um sorriso, e o South Blue foi testemunha de suas palavras.

— Homens! Foi uma grande aventura! — Todos que podiam ouvi-lo sentiram as lágrimas penderem de seus olhos. — Eu sei que queriam ir ainda mais longe, principalmente alguns de vocês, mas eu decidi que não os acompanharei mais. Deixarei que cuidem de seus próprios destinos! — E Roger gargalhou ironicamente, como seria irônico um condenado rir sob a foice de seu carrasco. — Vivam suas vidas sem nenhum arrependimento! Este é o fim dos Piratas Roger! Obrigado por tudo! — Seu sorriso, mesmo que não visto, ainda era sentido nos corações de todos.

Por fim, com um último suspiro, deixou sair pequenas palavras para apenas uma pessoa.

— E cuide do meu chapéu, Shanks. Ele é muito importante para mim.

O jovem ruivo cobriu o rosto choroso com seu chapéu de palha. Murmurou algo que mais se parecia um _sim_ , mas suficientemente baixo para que somente eles dois – aprendiz e capitão – ouvissem. Rouge caiu de joelhos murmurando maldições, que se perdiam entre suspiros e soluços, e em palavras dolorosas enquanto apertava o próprio ventre. Mal se alimentou durante dias. Permanecia em silêncio quando o povo da cidade lhe perguntava o que havia ocorrido. Ninguém sabia de seu envolvimento com Gol D. Roger, o Rei dos Piratas, e assim deveria permanecer até sua morte. Uma semana depois, Rayleigh lhe contou sobre a doença que acometia o Capitão e que ele invariavelmente iria morrer, mas nada disso curou a tristeza no coração de Rouge. Não havia raiva… Havia apenas dor.

Os dias passavam e Portgas D. Rouge sempre ia ao porto, olhando para o norte no intuito de lembrar-se da última vez que viu Roger, ou para sonhar que ele estaria voltando, imponente e sarcástico, com um sorriso cretino entortando seus lábios. A única força de Rouge crescia sob o aperto de sua mão, que frequentemente visitava a barriga num relance de medo. _O que aconteceria se descobrissem o meu filho?_ , ela se perguntou. Quis proteger o maior tesouro de seu amor com Roger: a pequena Anne ou o pequeno Ace. Ele queria que fosse uma menininha adorável, mas Rouge não sabia por quê. Ora, se o filho saísse à moda do pai – como ele previu –, então a filha sairia à moda da mãe. Algumas vezes Rouge se dava o luxo de sorrir, mas somente quando pensava na vida que teria com seu filho: o maior tesouro que possuía.

Em poucas semanas vieram as demais notícias: Gold Roger havia sido capturado pela Marinha. Os detalhes eram concisos e inconsistentes, perceptíveis principalmente para quem já sabia que a notícia era falsa. Roger jamais seria capturado: ele se entregou. Rayleigh supunha que isso fosse acontecer cedo ou tarde, embora ainda não entendesse o propósito de seu capitão. Uma ruga de preocupação crescia em sua testa, e a garrafa de saquê permanecia aberta e intocada ao seu lado. Lembrou-se dos membros que debandaram para ilhas distantes, e de alguns que foram capturados e mortos.

— Esses idiotas deviam ficar comigo. — Disse amargamente, jogando a garrafa de saquê ao chão. Suas lágrimas misturaram-se ao líquido que se espalhava sob a mesa.

Rouge estava imóvel ao lado de Rayleigh. Seu corpo não mostrava sinais de gravidez, mesmo que uma vida fosse sentida sob o toque de sua mão. Ainda fazia isso teimosamente, embora com os olhos secos pelas constantes noites chorosas. O imediato dos Piratas Roger serviu de grande apoio nos últimos dias, mesmo que não soubesse do fruto que havia do amor entre Rouge e Roger.

— Rouge-chan, infelizmente não poderemos ficar por muito tempo. — Rayleigh disse, arrependendo-se de ter quebrado sua única garrafa. — Logo a Marinha traçará nossas rotas e chegará até aqui. Adoraria dizer que não nos ligariam a você, mas isso é mentira. Voltamos aqui muitas vezes, e celebramos com todos os moradores da vila e principalmente com você. Eu imploro, — as lágrimas lhe consumiam. Rayleigh se viu forçado a secar os olhos — negue que nos conhece, que nos viu ou que uma vez conversou com nosso capitão. Viva, Rouge-chan. Eu imploro para que fique viva. Você é uma importante lembrança para nós!

Rouge não chorou, tampouco fraquejou.

— Não se preocupe, Rayleigh-san. — Ela sorriu como pode. — Eu viverei sem quaisquer arrependimentos, assim como nosso capitão!

Rayleigh sorriu e ajustou os óculos em seu rosto. Levantou-se silenciosamente e abandonou o bar. Não sobraram muitos membros da tripulação com ele. Alguns, principalmente Shanks e Buggy, queriam ir ao East Blue para assistirem à execução de Roger. Rayleigh queria apenas se ver sozinho, ou pelo menos com todos aqueles que ainda tivessem vontade de viver pelos mares. O pensamento pessimista de que a Marinha viria à ilha do South Blue era realista, e sua presença ali prejudicaria muito Portgas D. Rouge. Alguns pensavam que Roger estaria apaixonado por ela, e o Governo Mundial temia que ele tivesse um filho.

Não demoraram mais que alguns dias para levarem o Rei dos Piratas para Loguetown, sua cidade de origem. Ali seria o palco perfeito para a execução que estava por vir. Como marco inicial da viagem do homem mais hediondo dos mares, aqueles que se inspirassem em sua imagem ou em sua origem seriam desmotivados à primeira vista. _O poder da Marinha não pode ser combatido_ , _A Marinha venceu o Rei dos Piratas_ , _A Marinha aniquilou o bando mais poderoso do mundo_ … Estas e outras coisas eram ditas por aí, e por parte deste grande dia o mundo permaneceu em silêncio.

Uma estranha neblina enegrecia os céus do East Blue. Toda a cidade refletia uma cor cinza, do chão aos prédios, pois o sol parecia não derramar sua luz sobre esse dia. Ao longe se via o cadafalso, qual topo emergiam-se os carrascos polidamente vestidos para o grande evento. O Almirante Sengoku, futuro Almirante de Frota da Marinha, decidiu não comparecer ao evento. Nem mesmo Garp, o Herói, aquele mesmo que lutou várias vezes contra Gold Roger, desejou estar ali. Para alguns, Roger era um homem com grande honra para padecer de um jeito tão pequeno. Como dito, marinheiros e piratas são realmente duas faces de uma mesma moeda.

Eis que ali estava Gold Roger, o Rei dos Piratas, ajoelhado diante da morte. Entre a multidão estavam alguns de seus leais companheiros e aprendizes, inclusive Shanks e Buggy, enquanto Rayleigh decidiu imitar os atos de seus rivais Sengoku e Garp. Preferia lembrar-se de Roger ainda vivo, como o capitão que sempre ria às caras da morte. Este dia não seria diferente, pois Roger não tirava de seu rosto um sorriso cretino. Aquele mesmo que encantou Rouge no primeiro dia em que navegou pelo South Blue. O mesmo sorriso que escarnecia de seus inimigos e virava o mundo de cabeça para baixo. Um sorriso que não se conteve mesmo quando lhe proferiram as seguintes palavras:

— Gold Roger, pelos crimes de pirataria e… — Uma longa lista de crimes seguiu. O que interessa, no entanto, é: — Sentenciamos-te à morte. Deseja dizer tuas últimas palavras?

O mundo ficou em silêncio. Havia somente uma imensidão cinza e o sorriso do Rei dos Piratas, o homem mais poderoso dos mares.

— Minhas riquezas e meus tesouros? — Ele sorriu. — Se os quiserem eu deixo pegá-los. Naveguem! Está tudo naquele lugar!

E foi nesse momento que o cinza foi tingido de vermelho. As espadas atravessaram o peito do Rei dos Piratas, quais instantes seguintes esvaíam sua vida conforme o sangue vertia. No entanto, suas últimas palavras alcançaram toda a multidão à sua volta. Os segundos dobraram-se em minutos, e eis que os gritos de todos retumbaram pela ilha. Loguetown tremia em excitação. O mundo desejava para si os tesouros de Gold Roger sobretudo o título que ele alcançara antes da morte: Rei dos Piratas, o homem mais livre dos mares. Rayleigh soube de tudo isso, e nunca havia rido como naquele dia; tampouco havia chorado e bebido tanto.

Rouge jogou o jornal que trazia aquelas palavras no oceano. Para ela não importava se Roger era ou não o Rei dos Piratas, tampouco essa coisa de "One Piece" que diziam por aí. Seu corpo habitava o herdeiro daquele que virou o mundo de cima para baixo, e isso era o bastante para se preocupar. No coração de Rouge crescia o enorme desejo de proteger seu filho, mas se não fossem as últimas palavras de Roger, talvez a Marinha não se ocupasse de suas passagens pelo South Blue. Não demorou muito para que aportassem naquela vila e começassem a interrogar os moradores. Rouge fingia que não conhecia o Rei dos Piratas e sua tripulação, assim como todos. Percebeu que, se seu filho nascesse naquela época – o que não demoraria muito –, acabaria por perde-lo para o Governo Mundial. O medo disso ocorrer lhe fazia repetir constantemente _ainda não, meu filho_ , quase em um ritual macabro para atrasar seu parto. _Ainda não está na hora_.

A paranoia do Governo crescia conforme o nascimento do filho de Roger se aproximava. Vários casais foram separados, mães levadas sob custódia carregando seus bebês nos braços, com a desculpa de que logo estariam de volta. A maior parte nunca voltou, e várias pessoas ainda sofreram com a intensa batalha de Roger, em memória, contra o mundo que o demonizava. Cada vez que isso ocorria, a cada mãe cuja liberdade era tirada, a cada bebê morto "por engano", Rouge repetia a si mesma: _ainda não está na hora_. Nisso já se passavam dez meses, e mesmo assim a carnificina prosseguia.

Não se podia qualificar a coerência do Governo Mundial para com suas medidas, principalmente pelas mortes inadvertidas sobre sua proposta de "impedir a continuidade da linhagem do demônio". Principalmente no South Blue, naquela pequena ilha, onde as pessoas já estavam cansadas de viverem suas vidas com medo. A Marinha não esperava mais a gravidez, mas sim uma criança recém-nascida, com idade variando entre dois a três meses. Não constavam nos papéis ou memoriais o número de crianças que foram mortas, ou até mesmo o número de famílias assassinadas, que ousavam negar a marcha do Governo contra a "linhagem do demônio". Rouge percebeu que ainda não era suficiente, e mesmo estando grávida há pelo menos doze meses, repetia a si mesma e para seu filho: _ainda não está na hora. Ainda não, meu bebê_. Sua barriga não crescia; seus seios não inchavam; e mesmo assim as regras não vinham.

Os meses continuaram a passar. As investigações tornaram-se menos intensas. Vinham semana sim, semana não; e depois mês sim, mês não… Até que um dia não vieram mais. Rouge encarava o oceano com a mesma esperança. A rosa exalava um doce perfume atrás de sua orelha, com seu cabelo irradiando o suave tom rosado. Talvez ela ainda esperasse que Roger aparecesse lá longe, sobre o mesmo barco com que partira, entortando os lábios naquele sorriso cretino e proferindo as piores e melhores palavras que poderia ouvir: "Oi, Rouge-chan! Você acreditou naquilo tudo? Era só brincadeira". Este pensamento, contudo, trouxe-lhe uma dor tão forte que a pôs de joelhos. Suas mãos imediatamente procuraram o ventre, cujas contrações pareciam perfurações de lâminas sobre sua barriga. Caminhou até ser vista por alguém, e este alguém a levou para o hospital. Rouge já havia desmaiado; a bolsa se rompera no segundo ano de sua gravidez.

Para a surpresa de todos, um único barco aportou na cidade naquele mesmo dia. Dele saiu o marinheiro lendário, Garp, o grande Herói que travou inúmeras batalhas contra Gold Roger. Em seu coração batia o pesado clamor de seu antigo rival, e impreterivelmente amigo. _Ei, Garp!_ , ele disse ainda na prisão, _sabia que eu vou ser um pai? Isso não é demais?_ Como poderia um homem chamado de demônio ficar feliz por tão pouco. _Eles vão mata-los, Garp. Minha mulher e meu filho. Seria justo culpar uma criança pelos pecados de seu pai?_ E o marinheiro não soube como responder. Sabia que o pedido cuja resposta seria invariavelmente _sim_ ainda estava por vir. _Cuide deles, Garp. Por favor. Sei que fará isso_. Não teve como negar, afinal ele pediu tudo isso com um sorriso no rosto.

Quando Garp chegou ao hospital ouvia-se os gritos de apenas uma mulher. Havia sido um parto complicado, como foi possível notar pela anormal quantidade de sangue. Sobretudo na criança, que magra e com a pele roxa chorava desenfreada ao primeiro contato com o ar. A moça, Portgas D. Rouge, realmente havia uma beleza substancial. Garp não pode deixar de sorrir.

— É um menino. — Ela disse a si mesma, com lágrimas molhando as bordas dos olhos. — Vai se chamar Ace. Gol D. Ace, assim como queria.

Garp recebeu um intenso sorriso de Rouge, que para si foi como um estranho conforto. A criança, feia e inocente, ainda haveria de crescer e se tornar tão forte e problemática como o pai. Garp sacudiu a cabeça e decidiu não pensar em tais coisas.

Antes que pudesse dizer ou explicar qualquer coisa, a vida começou a se desprender de Rouge. Sua mente fixava-se na única lembrança que tinha de Roger, naquela mesma noite em que criaram Ace juntos. A luz das estrelas dançava pela cabine, e ela estava sobre o corpo dele, num abraço quente e aconchegante. Roger sempre sorria. Sempre. Então não seria Rouge que faria diferente do homem que amava. Deitou-se sobre a cama com uma estranha leveza, ainda com o pequeno Ace em seus braços, e sobre seus lábios entortava-se um doce sorriso. Pode-se dizer que, assim como Roger, Rouge achou sua forma de lutar enquanto o mundo estava todo louco. Ambos eram pessoas desmedidas que não temiam a morte; temiam apenas os arrependimentos. Por isso são pessoas tolas.

No entanto, pessoas tolas morrem sorrindo.


End file.
